New Life In Blue Bay Harbor
by sweetredranger
Summary: When Sophia moves to Blue Bay Harbor after high school graduation she hopes that her new life here will be amazing. After she sang in the park to earn a few extra dollars she finds a new crush. Hunter B/OC
1. Arrival at Blue bay Harbor

Sophia  
Age: 19 but looks 14  
Appearance: Baby blue eyes, long blonde hair, average build, height around 5'5''  
Personality: Shy but loves to sing. She hates it when people call her daddy's little girl. She also loves animals

* * *

Normal POV

Sophia gets off the plane and goes to get her luggage. When she arrives at the luggage retrieval area but the problem was she couldn't find her bag. "I'm sorry young lady but my intern seems to have misplaced you bag." The worker informs her as he gave his intern the evil eye. "Well nobody's perfect "she said politely. She was happy that she packed the package her parents gave her before she left home in her carryon bag. She exited the airport as she stepped outside the bright California sunshine blinded her. She took her prescription sun glasses out of her purse and put them on.

Then Sophia hailed a taxi when the car came to a stop she got in and buckled up. "Where to sweetheart?" asked the taxi driver. "Just into the city maybe the park" she said sweetly. "You got it" the driver said with a smile. The car slowly pulls away and drive down the highway. Sophia just stared out the window and admired the scenery.

An hour or so later the car stopped in front of the park. "Here we are Blue Bay Harbor Park" the driver announced. "Thank you sir" She said politely as she paid the driver and exited the car. The diver rolls down the window. "Don't worry sweetheart everyone here is very nice" the driver said as the car drove away. She put her wallet back in her purse and noticed that her funds were low.

"Well looks like I may have to sing to earn some extra cash." she thought to herself . She wanted to call the Blue bay harbor national bank to see if they got her account info for her old bank but she didn't know the hours so she didn't call. Sophia walks to an empty pavilion and took off her backpack to set it on the ground. She took out her IPod, her Ihome, and a small plastic container. She set the plastic container on the ground in front of little step and started to sing.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me... I once was lost but now am found, Was blind, but now, I see. _When she finished the first verse she failed to a crowd begin to form

_T'was Grace that taught... my heart to fear. And Grace, my fears relieved. How precious did that Grace appear... the hour I first believed. _

Then she saw a few people toss a few coins into the container _ Through many dangers, toils and snares... we have already come. T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far... and Grace will lead us home. The crowd cheers she began to sing with more emotion _

The Lord has promised good to me... His word my hope secures. He will my shield and portion be... as long as life endures. More people tossed more small coins and even bills into the container she smiled at them When we've been here ten thousand years... bright shining as the sun. We've no less days to sing God's praise... then when we've first begun. She sang the last verse in a very angelic tone Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me... I once was lost but now am found, Was blind, but now, I see.

When the song ends the crowd applauded and tosses more coins and bills into the container. The crowd cheers "encore encore". She never thought that she could sing that good but she was very happy that people thought she was good. She began to sing one more song.

_Little boy, 6 years old A little too used to bein' alone. Another new mom and dad, another school, Another house that'll never be home. When people ask him how he likes this place... He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face, _  
_"This is my temporary home It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this is my Temporary Home." _  
_Young mom on her own. She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out, Because a half-way house will never be a home. At night she whispers to her baby girl, "Someday we'll find our place here in this world." _  
_"This is our temporary home. It's not where we belong. Windows and rooms that we're passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. I'm not afraid because I know this is our Temporary Home." _

_Then Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Cam were waling though the park. "What's going on over there?" Dustin asks. "I don't know" Cam answers. "Why do we go check it out." Shane suggested . The gang nods and walks over to the crowd of people. They polity make their way through the crowd and Hunter was the first one to see Sophia. "Wow she is really good" he complements. "Yeah I wonder who she is?" Dustin asks. "I don't know Dustin never saw her before." Hunter answers.  
_

_Old man, hospital bed, The room is filled with people he loves. And he whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday. He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."  
"This is my temporary Home It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know... this was My temporary home."  
This is our temporary home._

The crowds cheers again and tossed a little more money into the bin and start to leave when they notice that her voice was beginning to get tired. Sophia thanked themas they left and bent down to count how much money she had. "Wow $34.50 that will keep me going for a few days at least." She said with a smile. She put the money into her wallet and put everything else away. She started to leave and accidently bumped into Hunter. She fell to the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" she apologized .

"No harm down" he said helping her back to her feet. "Thanks" she said . "You're welcome Hi I'm Hunter I haven't seen you around here before." He said. "Hi Hunter it's nice to meet you I'm Sophia by the way oh I just flew in today." She said shyly. "Hey Bro what are we chopped liver." Blake yells at his Brother . "Sorry Blake Sophia this is my Brother Blake and my friends Cam, Tori, Shane, and Dustin." He said introducing her to his friends. Sophia waves to them But the problem was she couldn't stop staring at Hunter.

* * *

Tell me what you think should I write more yes or NO?


	2. The Battle for Hunter begins

Name: Lilly Freedman  
Age: 18  
Appetence: Dark curly brown hair and deep brown eyes about 5''5'  
Personality: she loves to sing, write, and play music, a prankster , really kind , loves helping others and is trained in almost every single area of martial arts.

Name: Kedar  
Age: 17  
Appearance: red curly hair and baby blue eyes height 5''5'  
Personality: friendly courageous and loves to try new things  
He has a twin sister named Keisha

Name: Keisha  
age: 17  
Appearance: Curly baby blonde hair and Hazel eyes Height 5''4'  
Personality: Friendly but not as Courageous as her brother

* * *

Blake's POV  
Hunter had convinced Sophia to let him show her around town. I could tell that that those two like each other. Sophia is such a sweet girl I can tell that she is much tougher than people give her credit for and the shyness is just an act because she hasn't stopped taking about how nice everyone is here and other things. I have to find a way to get those two together soon and I know my bro may hate me for ir now. Someday soon he will thank me for setting him up with his soul mate.

Sophia's POV  
I was walking with me new friends when a light brown chocolate lab puppy ran up to me and knocked me to the ground  
"Sophia you all right?" Hunter asks very concerned  
"Don't worry Hunter I'm fine" I answer through the laughter  
Then a boy around 5''5' ran and a girl that looks like his sister but she was an inch shorter than him ran up.  
"Kit Kat down" the boy yells at the puppy  
the puppy stopped and walk over to its owners  
"I'm sorry my sister wasn't watching him when she let him off to play fetch." He said as he helped me up  
"don't worry no harm down maybe your puppy just has a talent for fetching pretty girls." I joke  
"hey your are pretty funny I'm Kedar by the way and this is my little sis Keisha" Kedar said  
"try your twin sister" Keisha protested  
"it's nice to meet both of you I'm Sophia." I said  
we talk for a while before Keisha reminder her brother that they need to be home in 15 minutes and their house is five blocks away. So Kedar put the leash back on Kit Kat and the two to run like the wind.  
"Well speaking of home I think I should go check out my new apartment "I said I wave goodbye to my new friends

**Bluebay Harbor Apartments**  
After I received the key to my apartment form the landlord. I went to check out my new home and as I put the key in the lock and slowly turn it. Then open the door I was shocked at what I saw. The apartment was so much smaller than what the ad said  
"man they really did to redo that ad" I said  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with dark curly brown hair and deep brown eyes walking up to me  
I turn around  
"yeah I was disappointed when I saw my apartment for the first time too hi I'm Lilly" she said  
"Nice to meet you Lilly I'm Sophia." I said accepting her hand shake  
"So I guess you flight in wasn't all puppy dogs and rainbows" Lilly said as she noticed how tried I looked  
"very funny if you consider every time the plane flew over a new state we had turbulence. The guy who sat next to snored so loud it sounded like a dump truck without a muffler and the kid that sat behind me wouldn't stop kicking the back to the seat even after his mom told him to stop. So yeah it was a puppy dog and rainbow festival." I said trying not to sound rude  
"so I guess you could use a power nap huh." She said smiling  
"yup "I said  
we talk for a few more minutes  
"well I guess I'll see you later at the party." She said  
"what party?" I ask  
"you'll find out soon enough just come to my apartment around 7 tonight ok." She said  
"ok sure" I said  
She handed me a piece of paper with her apartment number on it and we say goodbye

Lilly's POV  
Sophia may have a crush on Hunter but I saw him first. So tonight at the party I'm going to make sure that she doesn't have any fun. I noticed her medial ID bracelet when we were talking earlier I'm so glad that I have eagle eyes to read that small print on the bracelet. So she is allergic to olives huh I'll just have to make sure that there are plenty of olives on the pizza at the party tonight.  
"Sorry Sophia but all is fair in love and war" I thought to myself  
I call up Dustin  
"Hey Lilly" he said on the other line  
"can you bring the pizzas for the party tonight." I said  
"yeah sure what do you want on them?" he ask  
"olives " I answer  
"got it" he said  
"bring the pizza around 7 o clock ok" I said  
"got it see you later" he said as he hung up

* * *

Sorry it's short but I promise the party will be in the next chapter. So who will win Hunter heart LIlly or Sophia? reviews are apperiated


	3. The Battle for Hunter the party

The Battle for Hunter (the Party)

Hunter's POV

I had just stopped by Sophia apartment so say hi and for some strange reason when I saw how beautiful she looked in a cute little floral patterned summer dress and with here haired braided. I suddenly forgot how to speak  
"Hunter you ok?"She asked smiling her sweet beautiful smile"yeah I'm ok you look amazing by the way." I said  
"Thanks I don't look to dressed up do me?" she asks  
"no is great," I answer  
"good this is my first party ever." She said looking down at her feet  
"you mean your friends back home never invited you to a party?" I ask trying not to sound rude  
"Nope" she answers  
"well it was their loss a girl as friendly as you would have been the life of the party." I said trying to her to laugh  
"thanks for the complement" she said smiling trying to hold back the laughter  
"so I think we should get going." I said  
"right just let go I'll go grab my things and we can go." she said  
She went back into her apartment and come back with her purse , Then she lock the door and we left to head to Lilly's place.

Lilly's Apartment  
Sophia and I walk inside  
" wow Sophia you look great." Tori complements her  
"thanks Tori" Sophia said  
" Hi Sophia I glad you could make it" Lilly greeted her  
Sophia noticed the karaoke machine  
"is that a Karaoke machine?" she asks Lilly  
"yeah I just got it today you want to give it a try." Lilly answers  
" I don't know." she said not very confident  
"come on Sophia I have heard you sing you are great," I gently remind her  
" wait Sophia you sing?" Lilly asks her  
"yeah but I don't think that you want to hear me sing." she answers  
" actually I do I want to see if you as good as Hunter says you are." Lilly said  
"ok I guess I could give the karaoke machine a whirl." she said giving in  
Sophia walks over to the machine and picked up the microphone.  
Sophia started to sing  
Eighteen years had come and gone  
For Momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on

We were loadin' up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talkin', puttin' off goodbye  
Then she took my hand and said  
Baby don't forget  
Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
And there's a fifty in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash

Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way  
Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me

This downtown apartment  
Sure makes me miss home  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep tellin' me I'm on my own

And just like every Sunday  
I called Mama up last night  
And even when it's not  
I tell her everything's all right  
Before we hung up I said  
Hey Mama don't forget  
To tell my baby sister  
I'll see her in the fall  
And tell Mee-Mal that I miss her  
Yeah I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell daddy  
That I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
But don't forget to remember me

Tonight I find myself kneelin' by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say

But Lord I feel so small sometimes  
In this big old place  
Yeah I know there's more important things  
But don't forget to remember me  
Don't forget to remember me  
When the song ends I saw Lilly's standing with her mouth hanging open in shock. Sophia walks back over to  
"so how did I sound I thought I missed a few notes." She said  
" You sounded great." Cam complements her  
"thanks Cam" she said accepting Cam's complements  
"that's enough Karaoke for now" said Lilly finally  
"yeah how about some pizza" Dustin said  
"Dustin do you always let your stomach do the talking" jokes Sophia  
" yeah why " Dustin asks  
"Typical guy" Sophia said  
I gave her a slice of pizza and she gratefully accepted it. She took two bites and I could tell that something was wrong when she started to have trouble breathing  
"Sophia are you ok?" I ask  
" no where there any olives on the pizza?" she asked still trying to take a breath  
"yea" Dustin answers  
" Sophia are you allergic to Olives" Dustin asks  
All Sophia could do was nod and a few seconds later she passed out  
"Sophia" I yell as I catch her before she hit the floor  
I shake her to try to wake her up but I didn't work.  
" Blake call 911" I tell my brother  
Blake ran to the phone in the kitchen  
"wait she may have an Epipen" Cam suggest  
"what will that do?" Dustin asks  
" it will help her breath easier until the paramedics arrive." Cam answers  
Sophia opens her eyes a little and tries to speak but I could tell that her trough was too swollen for ever to speak. All she had the strength was to point towards her purse on the counter  
" Sophia is there an Epipen in your purse." I ask  
She nods Tori went to go get her purse and took out the Epipen  
"How do you use it?" Dustin asks  
Cam took the Epipen form Tori and placed it firmly against the Sophia's thigh  
Blake's POV  
"911 what's your emergency" the operator said  
" my friend ate some Olives and started to have trouble breathing." I said trying to remain calm  
" is you friend conscious?' the operator asks  
" no "I answer  
" sounds like your friends is suffering from Anaphylaxis does she have any Epipen?" She asks  
I ran back into the living room and saw the Epipen in her thigh  
"yes one of my friends already gave it to her." I answer  
"good the paramedics will be there in a few minutes" she said  
" great " I said  
a few minutes later the dispatcher said I could hang up the phone I went over to tell my brother that the paramedic will be here soon  
Five minutes later I heard the ambulance pull up and the paramedics dash into the room.  
The put Sophia on the sreacher and wheel her out of the room. The five of us leave Lilly's apartment and pile into Tori's van. We follow the ambulance to the hospital.


	4. the battle for Hunter the hospital

Blue Bay Harbor hospital

Blake's POV  
Hunter was still pacing the floor in the waiting worried about Sophia  
"don't worry Bro she is going to be fine." I said hoping it would get him to stop  
"I know Blake I kinda feel guilty about all this." He said  
"come on bro you didn't know that she was allergic to olives when you gave the pizza to her." I said trying to make him feel better  
"There is something I don't understand" Cam said  
"what's that Cam?" I ask  
"you don't think that Lilly wanted this to happen." Cam answers  
"Come on Cam Lilly is a nice girl she would never want to hurt anyone." I said defending her  
"Blake didn't you notice how Lilly was acting though the whole ordeal." Cam adds

"Well yeah so." I said  
"face it Lilly is jealous of Sophia." Cam states  
"why would she be jealous of Sophia?" I ask  
"it's simple she has a crush on Hunter and she doesn't want Sophia to have him." Cam said with a smile  
"I have told Lilly before that I just want to be friends." Hunter said  
"that's true but you can't blame her for still crushing on you Hunter." Cam said still smiling  
"so bro when are you going to tell Sophia how you feel?" I ask him giving him my look  
"Blake how did you know" he said trying not to blush from embarrassment  
" two reasons one I'm your bro and two it is written all over your face." I tell him  
Then the doctor walks in  
"Hello I'm Dr. Abigail are you all friends of Sophia?" asks the doctor  
"yes we are how is she?" I ask  
"she is going to be just fine. We are going to keep her overnight just to be on the safe side." Dr. Abigail answers  
"that's good news thank you doctor can we see her?" Hunter asks  
"yes but don't stay too long she still needs her rest." Dr. Abigail answers  
Dr. Abigail leads us to her room

Sophia's POV  
I lay up in the hospital bed and see Dr. Abigail walk in  
"Hi Sophia you have some visitors." She said with a smile  
"Hi Sophia how are you feeling?" Hunter asks  
"good" I answer  
"Sophia I'm sorry this is all my fault" Dustin apologizes  
"it's ok Dustin for didn't know." I said smiling  
"we are just glad that you're ok" Hunter said  
"me too so how long am I stuck here?" I ask  
"you will be released tomorrow morning" answers Dr. Abigail  
"works for me" I said though a big yawn  
"ok young lady it's time for you to get some rest" orders Dr. Abigail  
"yes Ma'am" I said before I fell back to sleep  
everyone leaves the room quietly and Dr. Abigail turns the light off as she leaves the room

The next morning

Sophia's POV  
I glad when the nurse took the IV out if my arm and told me that the release forms had been signed.

"Who signed them?" I ask  
"your grandpa he came in earlier this morning." The nurse answers  
"my grandpa he only shows up when there is a problem dealing with the end of the world does that mean..." I thought to myself  
"you all right sweetie?" ask the nurse  
"yeah I'm fine" I answers  
"well you are all set you can leave now." The nurse said with a smile  
I get out of the bed and went to the bathroom to change  
"oh I brought you some old clothes that didn't fit my daughter anymore so I thought you could use them." Said the nurse  
I thanked her and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a cute t-shirt that read "give the chocolate and none gets hurt". When I walk out of the bathroom the nurse hands me my purse and I leave my room and head back out into the California sunshine and ocean breezes.

* * *

the battle for Hunters heart is taking a little detor. how will Sophia's friends handle meeting her grandpa?


	5. meeting Grandpa

Sophia's POV  
I am very happy that I have met so many nice people and I have only been here a few days and now my Grandpa is here. now what am I supposed to do.  
"Sophia how did you convince your folks into letting you fly here by yourself?" Hunter asks  
"Convincing my mom was easy but my dad don't even get me started." I answer  
"Let me guess your daddy's little girl huh." Dustin blurts  
"Dustin if you ever call me that again my knuckles will be up your nose and you won't be able to smell for a week are we clear." I threaten  
"Crystal" Dustin responds with a look of pure fear o his face  
"Sophia just ignore Dustin he mouth always works faster than his brain," Hunter said making a joke  
everyone laugh but me  
"Sophia what do you do in your spare time anyway?" he asks  
"nothing really because where I grew there wasn't a lot of fun things to do," I answer  
"wait there were no skate parks?" Shane asks  
"yup" I answer  
"no place to ride motocross." Blake asks  
"yup" I answer again  
"what about surfing?" asked Tori  
"It's kinda hard to surf in a lake the wave were never big enough." I answer  
"so what exactly did you do during the summer?" Hunter asks  
"my parents sent me to my grandpa place." I answer  
"what does your grandpa do exactly?" hunter asks  
"I'm sorry my grandpa made me promise not to tell anyone." I answer  
"why?" Hunter asked  
"because it's kinda a family secret not even my parents know." I answer  
Then a bunch of Kelzacks show up out of nowhere  
"what do they want any way?" Blake asks  
"uh I think I know." I answer  
we all start fighting them  
"Sophia what are you doing?" Hunter asks/shouts  
"helping you what does it look like I'm doing." I answer  
I do a back flip and kick the kelzack I the chest  
"where did you learn to fight like that?" he asks  
"talk later fight now." I answer  
we fight the kelzacks for a few minutes and after we beat the pants off them they retreat  
"hey guys where's Sophia?' Hunter asks  
"over here Hunter." I yell leaning up against a tree holding my right shoulder  
Hunter and the others run over  
"you ok?" hunter asks  
"yeah I'm fine it's just badly bruised that's all." I answer  
I try to get up but my shoulder is refusing any type of movement what so ever so I quickly sat back down  
"you sure you didn't dislocate it?" cam asks  
" I'm sure because I have dislocated it before so I know what that feels like." I answer  
Hunter offers me his hand and helps me to my feet  
"so are you going to tell us where you learned to fight like that or what." Shane ask  
"look I'll fill you in but not here is there somewhere else we can go that a little more private." I answer  
"yes there is" cam said

**Ninja ops**  
"what is this place?" I ask  
"this is Ninja ops it's like our secret base" Cam answers  
"wait so power rangers are real." I said in shock  
"yup and believe it or not you are looking at them right now" Cam said with a smile  
"that's cool" I said smiling back  
"hey who is that other older guys with sensei?" Shane interrupts/asks  
"that would be my grandpa and my sensei." I answer  
"your sensei!" everyone gasped  
"yes my sensei and your sensei is a genie pig that new" I said trying not o sound disrespectful  
"actually he was human before." Cam explains  
"let me guess evil magic spell or something." I said  
"something like that" Cam said  
"well Sophia it seems that you have forgot some of the things I have taught you." Sensei Edward scolded  
"I'm sorry Sensei." I apologized  
"apology accepted on another note your new friends need your help." Sensei Edward  
"wait Is Lothor back sensei?" I ask  
my sensei answers with a simple nod  
"how am I going to help them when I can't even handle a few kelzacks without getting my butt kicked." I said  
"listen to your sensei you are a very stronger warrior and not to mention a very quick learner as well so can do this." My sensei said very encouragingly  
"thank you sensei." I said back  
"why don't you let me have a look at your shoulder now and this isn't your sensei talking." He said  
"I know it's my grandpa." I said with a smile  
I walk over to him  
"Sophia how did you dislocate you shoulder?" he asks  
"I guess when I was fighting the kelzacks I went a little over board." I answer  
he placed is hands on the shoulder and popped my shoulder back in to place  
"hey you could have warned me before you did that you know" I whined  
"sorry but you know me well enough by now right." My grandpa said  
I smiled back at him  
"Sophia what kind of ninja are you anyway?" Cam asks  
"Lighting "I answer  
"it's lighting power the same as thunder power" Dustin said  
" why don't you come over here Dustin and I'll show you the difference." I said as I readied my ninja power  
"Sophia what have I told you about the right way to use your powers?" asks my Sensei  
"that I should only use them on the enemy and not my friends or for personal again." I answer as I power down my lightning power  
"right" my sensei said with a smile  
" back to the task at hand I never heard of the lighting ninja academy" Cam said perperplexed  
"that's because it's doesn't exists the power of the lighting ninja are passed down from generation to generation." I explain  
"but this generation the lighting ninja power will be even more powerful than before." Said Grandpa Edward  
"how grandpa?" I ask  
he took a box out of his pocket and handed it to me  
"what's inside grandpa?" I ask  
"open it and see." He answers  
I open it and see a weird looking thing that kinda looked like a huge wrist watch. It look a lot like what my friends wore on their writs well except for Cam.  
" so what exactly am I supposed to do with this anyway and what is it?" I ask  
" it is your lighting morpher" my grandpa answers  
"morpher." I said  
"yea Sophia and you will be become the newest one the silver lighting ranger," Sensei Edward said  
"are you sure that I can handle this kinda of power and responsibility?" I ask  
"yes I do Sophia. He said with a reassuring smile  
"ok grandpa I'll do it I'll become the silver lighting ranger." I said  
"but no heroics untill that shoulder is healed all right." he ordered  
"yes Sensei" I said

* * *

Now that Sophia has joined the rangers. Will this affect the outcome of who will be Hunter girl? Keep reading to find out and reviews are appreciated


	6. The Battle for Hunter go for it Sophia

Sophia's POV

I had to talk to Lilly about the Hunter situation. I called her and told her to meet me in the park so we could get this thing out of our system and start our friendship over on a better note.  
**Bluebay Harbor Park  
**"Hi Sophia" Lilly greeted me with a friendly wave  
"HI Lilly" I greeted back  
"so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks  
"It's about Hunter." I answer  
"what about him?" she asked  
"I know that you have a crush on him." I said with a smile  
"yes I do so what's your problem?" she snapped  
"that's why you told Dustin to put the olives on the pizza at your party. You wanted to have Hunter to yourself didn't you! How did you know that I was allergic to olives anyway?" I ask  
"I saw your medical ID bracelet when we first met" she answers  
"you were able to read the small print on the back of the charm." I said in shock  
"yes and I'm sorry I didn't think that you would have that bad of an allergic reaction." She admitted  
"well what other type of allergic reaction were you expecting?" I snap  
"you know just breaking out in hives or something along that line." She said  
"sorry to disappoint you but my body doesn't react that way anymore." I said  
"Sophia the truth is that I all ready have asks Hunter out but he just wants to be just friends." She admits  
"I'm sorry I bet that sung a little." I said  
"yeah a little" she said  
" I don't mean to sound like I'm moving in but I really like him too I just can't seem to have the courage to tell him." I said  
"I thought so let me guess first love." She said with smile  
"yup." I admit  
"well you are doing something right because every time I talk about you when I hang out with him he just smiles like a love sick baboon." she said  
"really?" I ask  
"yes "she answers  
'Lilly so we are still friends right?" I ask  
"best friends" she answers  
"good" I said with a smile  
"so good luck with asking Hunter out and remember just be yourself" she said with a friendly smile  
"thanks Lilly." I said returning her friendly smile with a friendly smile of my own  
Lilly told me that she going to head to the mall and asks me if I wanted to come. I told her I would hang with her some other time because I wanted to spend some time with my grandpa while he was in town.  
She understood and left to go to the mall.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I wanted a best friend moment between Lilly and Sophia. Also for Lilly to give Sophia a confidence boost to tell Hunter how she feels.


	7. will you be my boyfriend?

AN: this takes place a few days after Sophia's shoulder as healed completely

Sophia's POV

I was sitting in front of the waterfall entrance to ninja ops thinking about everything that happened over the past few days. Then I hear the sound of approaching footsteps and readied my ninja power to defend myself  
"easy quick draw it's only me," Hunter said as he walked up  
" dang Hunter don't sneak up on me like that I could have fired you." I said as I power down my ninja power  
"not with the way your hand was positioned you would have hit the tree and not me" he critiqued  
"I beg your pardon." I said crossing my arms  
"would you relax I'm just trying to help." He said  
"I know" I said with a smile  
He walks over to me and he showed me the right hand position.  
"Try again just try not to bend your fingers after you launch the attack." He said  
"ok" I said  
I tried again but after I launch my attack I bent my fingers again accidently  
"sorry Hunter I'm never gunna get this." I said  
"yes you will don't give up here another tip just relax and your inner ninja will help guide you." He said  
"thanks sensei." I joke  
he just smiled so I took a deep breath to focus my inner ninja and lunched my next attack. Before it hit the tree I closed my eyes.  
"Hey Sophia I would open your eyes now." He told me  
"why did I miss?" I ask  
"no just open them and see." He said  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw a scorch mark on the tree were my attack hit.  
"Wait did I just do that?" I ask  
"yes see I knew you could do It." he said

Hunter's POV  
I couldn't believe how strong Sophia's ninja power is and she only trained during the summer.  
"Wow Sophia you're amazing "I complemented  
"thanks" she said with her dazzling sweet smile  
"come on Hunter just tell her already." I thought to myself  
"Hunter you ok?" she asks  
"yeah I'm fine" I answer her trying not to blush  
"Hunter can I ask you something?" she asks blushing  
"sure" I said blushing back  
"do you like me as more than just a friend?" she ask nervously  
"yes" I answer  
I hear a sigh of relief coming from Sophia and see a huge smile appear on her face and watch her eye sparkle brightly  
"so are you asking me out?" I ask her  
"well yes" she said still smiling  
"that's weird because I was going to ask you the same thing." I said blushing  
"really?" she ask  
"yes but you beat me to it." I said  
then I heard her start to giggle  
"well you still could ask me you know." She said still giggling  
"ok will you be my girlfriend?" I ask  
"only if you will be my boyfriend." She answers  
"is that a yes." I said  
she nods I pull her in close to kiss her but our communicators went off  
"well I guess it's time for my first battle " she said trying to sound full of confidence  
"don't worry you'll be great." I told her

* * *

Sophia's first battle as the Sliver lighiting ranger is coming. How will she fair agaisnt Lothor's new monster? reviews are apperiated. oh any ideas for future chapters are welcome too.


	8. Enter the lightning ranger

Ninja ops

Sophia's POV

Hunter and I enter

"Glad you two could join us" Cam said as he turns his head away from the monitor

I look at it and see Lothor's newest creature

"It looks menacing but not that tough so you can handle this one without me." I said

"Sophia you're not scared are you?" asked Shane

"No I just don't believe that I'm ready to go onto the field yet that's all" I answer

Hunter places his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. The look in his eyes tells me that I'm ready to use my powers to help save the planet.

"Sophia you are ready and remember your sensei has complete faith in you that you'll do what needs to be done and do it well." Said the genie pig sensei

I thanked him for those encouraging words and we left to the mobile HQ where the tsunamis cycles were being held.

"Man these are so cool so when do I get one?" I ask

"Actually I have worked on one for you it's not finished yet" Can informs

"Sweet thanks Cam" I said

"Are we going to morph and battle this monster or what" Dustin blurts

"Yes Dustin" Shane said with no hesitation

"Ninja storm ranger from" shouts Shane, Tori, and Dustin

"Thunder storm ranger form" shouts Hunter and Blake

"Samurai storm ranger from" shouts Cam

"Well here goes nothing" I thought to myself

"Lighting storm ranger form" I shout

We all stood morphed and my suit looked like Hunter and Blake's (expect for the skirt and the emblem on my chest that looked like a cheetah paw print). Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake climbed onto their bikes. Cam rode double with Tori.

"Sophia you coming?" ask Hunter as he extends his hand out

"Yeah" I reply as I took his hand

I climb on the back of Hunter's bike I place my hands around his waist. As he put his hand back on the handle bar and reeves the engine. A few seconds later the back of trucks opens up and we ride out to battle the monster.

Down town

Hunter's POV

We arrive down town and I see the ugliest monster ever. It was a cross between a porcupine and a rattle snake. We get off the bikes and stand ready to battle it.

"Hello rangers" it hissed

"You're going down creep" Sophia yells confidently

"Dream on newbie" it taunt

When Sophia herd that I could tell it made her blood boil and she charged in towards the monster like a crazed bull.

"Sophia relax this is exactly how it want you to act." I shout

"Be quiet thunder ranger the kelzacks will keep you occupied" it said as it called for them

I defeat the kelzacks as quick as possible so I can help Sophia battle the monster. From where I was battling them I could see that she was holding her own against the walking science experiment.

After I defeated them I rush over to help her but Zurgane jumps in front of me

"Get out of way Zurgane" I said

"I don't think so" he said

I had no choice but to fight him. The battle goes on of a few grueling minutes. During our battle I see the monster fire its quills towards Sophia.

"Sophia heads up" I warn

She did back flips and cartwheels to doge them but it wasn't enough they were coming in to fast for even her to doge. Sophia took out her lighting blaster it was similar to mine expect it was silver and black. She blasted some of the quills but one came from behind and hit her in the back. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Sophia "I yell

"Don't worry Hunter I'm fine" she yells as she got back on her feet

Zurgane punches me hard in the gut knocking the wind out of me. I fall to my knees and look up at him.

"Ranger one more thing those quills have a poison in the tip and there is on antidote" he laughs evilly as he heads back to Lothor's ship

"He lying I know it" I thought to myself

I get to my feet and run over to Sophia. She was still fighting the monster with everything she had.

"Ok creep it's time you got a taste of my lighting blaster" she said as she fires her blaster

The blast was so powerful that it flew back about two feet. As got back on its feet. It fires another round of quills but the team comes in to protect us. They destroy all the quills.

"You got lucky lighting ranger" it hissed as it ran back to Lothor

We go back to ninja form and Sophia turns around to face everyone.

"Sorry guys I let my emotions get the best of me" she apologized

"Don't worry about it you were amazing" I told her

She thanked me and I hate to admit that Zurgane was right. As I look in Sophia eyes they didn't have that same sparkle like they usually do.

"Sophia you sure that you're all right?" I ask

"Yes Hunter I'm fine we should head back to ninja ops" she said

Ninja ops

Blake's POV

I could tell that Sophia was felling an effect from being hit with that quill. Sophia sat on the table as Cam took the quill out of her back. She didn't even flinched one bit as it was quickly pulled out. Cam went to work analyzing the quill and as she stood back up I noticed that her face was beat red.

"Sophia do you feeling ok?" I ask

"Yes Blake I'm fine really" she answers

A few seconds later she faints but Hunter caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Sophia" Hunter shouts

She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at my brother

"I'm fine Hunter I just lost for a second that's all" she said weakly

Hunter told her to try not to talk to so she could save some of her strength. He slowly sat down on the floor and her head was in his chest.

"What's wrong with her bro?" I ask

"Those quills have a poison in the tip.' He answers

"Is there an antidote?" I inquire

He shook his head no and he just looks down at Sophia scared that this might have been her first and last battle as the silver ranger.

"Don't worry bro I'm sure Cam could make an antidote for her" I said hoping that would cheer him up

"Thanks for that bro not that I doubt Cam intelligence but what if can make an antidote in time." He said

I asked him if he wanted to come to the track for a while but he declined. He told me that he want to stay here and look after Sophia while Cam was working on creating an antidote.

Hunter's POV

I was really worried about Sophia this was her first battle and she ends up getting poisoned. I tried to go get some cool water and rags to help bring her fever down. Every time I would move an inch she would wake up and give a look that said "please don't leave me" so I just stay put. Lucky for me that Tori had decided to stay behind as well. I asked her to bring back some cool water and she left to go get it. She came back with a shallow bowl filled to the top with water and a few rags. She dipped a rag into the water rung it out and place it on her forehead.

"I guess Sophia likes her thunder blanket" Tori jokes

"Very funny Tori" I snap

I knew that keeping Sophia as warm as possible was the best way to help her now. I didn't mind it either because I knew the real reason she didn't want me to leave her side. She felt safe in my arms. Tori just smiled and walks over to Cam

Cam's POV

I was hard at work make an antidote for Sophia that I didn't see Tori walk up.

"How is it coming?" she ask

"Slowly how is Sophia holding up?"" I reply

"She is staying strong but her fever is only thing that worries me." She informs

"I guess she doesn't want Hunter to leave her side either?" I ask slyly

"Right again Cam" she said

Tori walks back over to Hunter and Sophia so I could work. I spent the next four hours trying to make the cure. During hour four Tori had headed home to get some rest and she told me not to work too much longer because I needed to rest as well. When the experiment went into hour five I had finally made an antidote with 100 percent chance of success. I look over at the clock it read 11:00 pm and I look over my shoulder to see Hunter fast asleep with is head resting on top of Sophia's. I slowly walk over to them and tap Hunter on the shoulder.

"Hey Hunter" I whisper

"What's up Cam can't you see that I was sleeping" he said in a cranky tone

"Sorry but I thought you would like to know that I have the antidote that can cure Sophia" I whisper

Hunter's eyes widen and a huge smile comes to his face. He gently shook Sophia to wake her up and her eyes flutter then open slowly.

"I don't want to go to school today five more minutes" she mumbles

"Very funny girl you can go back to sleep in a minute Cam has something for you." He told her

"I made an antidote for the poison" I said

I hand her the test tube and she drank the antidote. A few seconds later she fell back to sleep unlike before she was sleeping peacefully. I place my hand on her forehead her fever was breaking but she was still very warm. I place a new damp rag on her forehead and went off to bed myself. After I get to my chair in front of the computer and get in a comfortable sleeping position I clap my hand to turn off the lights then drift off to sleep.

The next morning

Sophia's POV

I woke up felling better than I did last night. I try to move but I guess the poison took more energy out of me than I thought because my muscles argued the whole time. I just nudge hunter to wake him up and as I turn my head around I see Hunter eye open like I had woken him from a dream.

"Hey big guy" I said

"Hey darlin how are you feelin this morning?" he ask

"Much better and thanks for stay by my side thought all of this." I reply

"You're welcome" he said with a sweet smile

Hunter and I slowly get off the floor. Hunter starched his sore muscles and I don't even try to do the same because I knew my muscles don't want any kind of movement what so ever. I try to walk over to Cam chair so I could thank him for his hard work last night make the antidote. I take a few steps before my body start to shake like a leaf and I begin to fall towards the floor. Hunter ran over to me and caught me in his arms.

"Take it easy you're going to be a little weak for a few more hours" he informs

Cam woke from his deep sleep and turns the chair around

"Good morning Sophia" Cam said wiping the sleep from his eyes

"Good morning to you too smart one and thanks for working so hard to make the antidote last night I really appreciate it" I said

"No problem just doing my job" Cam said modestly

Then the alarm went off and I notice that the monster was back again

"It is back so soon man Lothor isn't wasting any time is he" I state

Cam got out of the chair so I could sit down because he noticed that I was still physical drained from battling the poison.

"Cam I'll go and see if I can hold it off you call the others" Hunter said as he morphed

Cam called the others to tell them the monster was back. After he finished that he morphed to go help Hunter.

"I'm coming too" I said as I try to get out of the chair

"Sorry Sophia you're in no condition to fight just stay put" Cam said as he sat me back down

"OK I'll stay just be careful" I told him

"Don't worry we always are" Cam said as he turn around to leave ninja ops.

Down town

Hunter's POV

I had a feeling that Sophia wasn't going to stay at ninja ops too long because she that her friends need her help.

"Hello rangers I'm back and stronger than ever" it hissed

"Big deal creep you're still going down" I said

I fought the monster and it was telling the truth I could barely keep up with its speed. I used my thunder staff but it had no effect. The monster kicked me in the gut I went flying and land hard on the ground. Blake ran over to me and helps me back to my feet. The six of us battle the monster but it was no use it was just too powerful now. Then I saw a bolt of lightning hit the monster and it winced in pain.

"Hey freak who ever tries to hurt my friends has to answer to me" Sophia said making a heroic entrance

"The lighting ranger I thought I silenced you for good." It said in shock

"You thought wrong" she said

We run over to her with our visor lowered

"Sophia you shouldn't be her it's too dangerous" Cam said

"I know Cam but you're my friends I knew you needed my help" she said

Cam knew she was following her heart and just told her to be careful. She nodded and we closed our visors then went back to battling the monster.

We battle for a while and combine our weapons to form the thunderstorm cannon instead of use my thunder blaster we use Sophia's weapon and the blast was twice as powerful when we use my weapon. The monster explodes and a few seconds later the scroll of empowerment descends. Then the monster grows to the size of the old Tiger stadium and we call our zords. We form our megazords to fight it but we are losing badly.

"Hold on guys help is on the way" Sophia said

Sophia calls for her zord and we see a cheetah appear. Sophia jumps in her zord.

"Aw you think that little kitty it going to help you rangers now" the monster says not impressed by the newest zord

"Well creep this kitty has claws and there well 'lighting fast' lighting slash attack" she shout

The zord dashes in so fast we could barely see it but we saw the after math the monster had several slash marks on its body.

"Well you guys can take it from here" she said

"You heard the lady let's finish this" I said

We form the hurricane megazord to finish off the dreadful creature. After we won all six of us exit the megazord cockpit and Sophia exit her zord. Then the seven of us head back to ninja ops to celebrate Sophia first victory of many others battles soon to come as the silver lighting ranger.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I was battling a writer's mortal enemy writer's block. I hope you like this chapter I worked hard on it and as always reviews are appreciated. Thanks to ****HunterBradley for the weapon name, Sophia's ranger color, and all you're other ideas by the way you rock. **


	9. Not so happy family reunion part 1

Normal POV

Sophia walk into Ninja ops still wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning Sophie." Hunter said. "Good morning to you to Hunter." she reply. Hunter looks over at her and saw that she looked worse than she did a few days ago. "You had that dream again didn't you?" He asks. She just nodded and all of a sudden ninja ops started to spin around her. Then her body went limp and everything went black. She felt someone catch her before she hit the floor.

Cam told Hunter to bring her to him so he could run a few tests. Cam ran the scanner that read the amount of ranger energy a person had left. After Cam fished the scan he looked over at the screen. "This isn't good." He said. "What wrong Cam?" Hunter asks. "Sophia's ranger energy reading are dangerously low." He answers. "Any idea on way it's so low?" Tori asks. "No clue Tori." Cam replies.

Meanwhile on Lothor's Ship the Gold lightning ranger and an alien monster were standing before him. "Good work my pet soon the Sliver ranger will be no more." Lothor said laughing evilly. "I'm glad to be of service Lothor." The gold ranger said. "I guess it's my job to destroy the other rangers now right sir." The alien said. "Yes my fiendish friend now go."He ordered. He told the gold ranger to stay on the ship until the time was right.

Back at Ninja ops Sophia had just woken up. "What happened?" She asks her friends. "You black out." Hunter replies. "Why do I feel like I've been used like some evil freak use me like a human battery?" she asks. "That's because your ranger energy is really low." Hunter said. Sophia tried to get up from the chair but she began to feel dizzy again. Hunter sat her back down gently. Sophia slowly shook off the dizzy spell and looked back towards her friends. "Can you still use your ninja powers?" Cam asks. "What does my ninja power have to do with my ranger powers? Aren't they two different things Cam?" she asks. "Well yes but I rather be safe than sorry. Sophia could just try using your ninja powers please." Cam said. Sophia focused her ninja powers and a very small ball lightning appeared in her hand. She turns around in the chair and placed her hand on Dustin's shoulder to shock him. Dustin didn't even jump.

"Well that proves it I am useless and weak." Sophia said as she turns back around in the chair. "Don't talk that way we are going to find a way to get you back on your feet again." Hunter said as he took hold of her left hand. Then the alarm went off and the rangers saw Lothor's newest alien freak. The rangers morph to go battle it. Sophia had no choice but to stay behind to watch it on the monitors in ninja ops.

The battle was going well and the rangers had just fired the thunderstorm cannon to defeat the alien. Then the Gold lighting ranger stepped in front of the blast and used her ninja sword to destroy the blast. "No way!" Dustin snaps. "Who is the gold ranger?" Hunter asks. "I don't know Hunter. Sophia you are seeing this aren't you?" Cam asks talking into his morpher. Back at ninja ops Sophia couldn't believe what she just saw. "Hey guys I think I know who the gold ranger is." Sophia said. "Who is Sophia?" Hunter asks. "The gold ranger is my older sister Sasha." She replies.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger ending but I just want to keep you guys guessing. So will Sophia be able to bring her older sister back to the good side? Keep reading to find out. Reviews are appreciated. So some news this might be the last update in a while because classes will be starting up soon. (AUG 30****th**** to be exact) So I hope you this chapter. **


	10. not so happy family reunion part 2

Normal POV

"Sophia you sure about this?" Hunter asks through his morpher. "Yes, I'm positive. I can't explain it. I just know that the gold ranger is my sister." Sophia replies. The gold ranger demorphed and they saw the person under the helmet. "Wow, she is pretty." Dustin said. "Dustin focus will ya.' Shane snaps. "Sorry dude." he apologizes. " What do we do now?" Blake asks. "There is nothing you can do rangers. The sliver lighting ranger's power will be no more by sun set tonight. Unless you can defeat me that is." the gold ranger said as she left the scene. "Wait Sasha come back.' Sophia yells.

The rangers came into ninja ops. "We have to destroy the gold ranger." Dustin suggests. "No you can't do that there has to be some other way." Sophia begs as she got to her feet. "Why are you defending her?" Shane asks. "Two reasons Shane. First off Sasha is my older sister . Second of all she would never do something like this to me. Lothor has to be controlling her some how." she argues. Shane saw the confident look in her eyes. "Ok Sophia we wont destroy her. We'll try to break the Lother's spell on her." he says. Sophia thanked him.

The next few hours were spent coming up with a plan to break the spell Lothor put on Sasha. Cam has Sophia connected to a monitor to keep track of the amount of ranger energy she has left. Sophia's ranger energy drops steadily every hour. Hunter looks over at Sophia. Her face is pale and beat red. She couldn't even hold up her own body weight anymore. He walks over to her and picks her up. He puts her in his lap so he could help her sit up. Sophia tries to talk but her voice is barely audible. Hunter tells her to conserve what energy she still has left and try not to talk. She nods.

A few hours later Hunter notices Sophia as starts to shiver profusely, so he wraps his arms around Sophia and pulls her closer to him. Hunter's body heat was the only thing that was keeping Sophia warm now because her body was so drained that she couldn't even maintain her body temperature anymore. Hunter places his right hand on her forehead. Sophia was on fire. He asks Tori to go get some water to help bring her fever down. Tori leaves ninja ops and comes back a few minutes later with a bowl of cool water and a few damp rags. She walks over to Hunter. She places the rag on Sophia's forehead. She feels so sorry for Sophia it has only been a week since her first battle. Now her ranger powers were being drain from her body.

Meanwhile at Lothor's ship. The gold ranger is watching an old footage from the battle from last week. She watches the tape and see her little sister rush in. Then morphs in the silver ranger. "Wait Sophia is the silver ranger? So I 've been draining my little sis of her powers. I have to stop Lothor from hurting my little sister." Sasha thinks to herself as the spell starts to break. Marah and Kapri were listening in. "We need to tell uncle." Kapri says. "I told him that the mind control thing wouldn't work." Marah adds. The two went off to tell their uncle the bad news.

The two enter the command bridge. "Uncle we have some bad new." Kapri announces. "What kind of bad news?" Lothor asks. "Your evil ranger is turning good." Kapri answers. "Not on my watch, turn up the mind control ray power." Lothor says. Then Sasha walks in and feels the Lothor trying to take her over again. She fights it off and leaves the ship before the ray hits her again. Sasha remembers that her Grandpa had told her the hidden location of ninja ops a few days before Lothor took control of her mind. So she head off to go help her little sis.

Back at ninja ops Sophia's ranger power were almost gone. Then the rangers see Sasha coming down the stairs. "How did you know how to find this place?" Shane asks. "I'll tell you later, but now I have to help my sister." Sasha answers. She walks over to her little sister and notices the pitiful state she is in because of her. Sophia slowly opens her eyes and sees her big sister's face. "Sasha in that really you?" Sophia asks. Sasha could bearly hear her the sound of her voice. "Yes little sis it me. I'm here now and you're going to be all right I promise." She answers. Sasha takes a hold of her little sister pale hand and focuses her ninja powers. Then everyone looks over at the monitor and watches as Sophia's ranger energy returns to normal. Hunter gets up from the chair. Sasha sat down and Hunter places Sophia in her lap. Sasha gives her sister a bear hug. Hunter puts a new damp rag on Sophia's forehead.

Sasha tells the team about how she knew the location of ninja ops. Then the alarm goes off a few seconds later. "Looks like Lothor creap is back." Tori says. "You guys go, and I'll stay here to look after Sophie." Sasha says. The rangers morph and go off to battle the monster.

Sasha's POV

I can't help but feel guilty for what happened to my little sister. I continue to hug her as tears begin to flow from my eyes. They splash down onto Sophia's face. Sophia lets out a soft moan as she feels them touch her skin. A few seconds later she starts to wake up. "Sasha why are you crying?" Sophia asks. "Sophie i'm sorry this is all my fault." I answer. "Sasha this isn' t your falut sis. You were under Lothor's spell." she reminds me. "I know sis, but I'm so glad that you're going to be allright." I say. I remove the rag off her foreheand and replace it with my hand. "Why don't you try to get some more rest ok. You're still a little bit warm." I tell her. She nods and starts to give me a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you again sis." She says. "Me too sis." I say, as a hug her a little tigher. A few seconds later she drifts back to sleep. I roll her over and place her head in my chest. I ring out a new rag and place it on her forehead.

A hour later Hunter and Cam come back in and walk over to me. "How's is Sohpia doing?" Hunter asks in a low whisper. "Much better her fever just broke. She should be back to her old self by tomorrow morning." I whisper back. "That's great." he whispers, as he fixes my sisters hiar by putting it behind her ears. Then he kisses her on the on forehead. "Sleep well angel and I'll see you later." he whispers in her ear. I notoce a small smile start to creap across her face. "Well my little sis has got herself a boyfriend that's great. " I think to myself. He says good-bye and heads home to get some rest. Cam is happy that Sohpia's ranger energy is at the same level it was when they left. He removes the pads off her fingers and puts them away. Then he finds a spot to get some rest hemself. He claps his hands and the lights turn off and I drift off to sleep a few minutes later. I am very happy that my little sis was going to be ok.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update this semester was tougher than I excepted and I had wroters block too. I hope you like and don't be afriad to tell me what you think.**


	11. Lighting sister problems

Normal POV

The next morning Sophia felt back to her old self. Sasha had made her breakfast and after she ate she decided to go for a walk. Sophia is happy that her big sister is back. The only problem was that she felt like her new friends were going to hang out with Sasha instead of her. Ten minutes later she decided to head back to ninja ops. She notices the others talking with her and didn't even see that she came in.

Sensei flipped over onto the book case and Sophia looked over at him. "I'm glad to see that you're back on your feet Sophia." He said. "Thank you sensei but it's not like anyone else noticed. It's happening again just like when we were kids." Sophia said. "What do you mean Sophia?" He asked. "Whenever Sasha is around it's like everyone pay attention to her and I'm invisible." Sophia answered. "I'm positive that no one meant for that to happen." He reassured her. "I know sensei but it still did." Sophia said. "I think after training you two need to talk about this." Sensei said. Sophia nodded and sensei went back over to him original spot. Sophia walked over towards the group.

"Shh don't say anything about her party." Sasha said. Sensei told the team that they should go train. The team bowed and went outside to train. Sensei had Sasha spar with Shane. Shane wasn't too thrilled about it. "What's wrong Shane are you afraid to get beat by a girl?" Sasha said. "Technically Sasha you're not a girl." Sophia said. "Then what am I sis." Sasha asked her sister. "You're just my sister." Sophia answered. "Sorry Shane we'll spar in a second right now I have to teach my sister a lesson." Sasha said with a devilish grin. Sasha walked over to her sister and was ready to tickle her sister. Sophia slowly started to back up and jog backwards.

"You know I'm going to catch you right?" Sasha asked. "No you won't Sasha. You may be older but I'm faster." Sophia said, as she started to jog faster. Sophia is about to trip over a tree root but she saw it out of the corner of her eye. Then she did a back flip to avoid it. Sasha did a ninja streak and was now standing behind her sister. Sophia turned around and saw her sister. "That's not fair you cheated." Sophia whined. "I did not" Sasha said defending herself. Then Sasha pinned her sister to the ground and started to tickle her. Sophia started to squirm and a few seconds later they both started to laugh. "Ok, girls that enough" Sensei said. "Sorry sensei." The girl apologized. Then Sasha helped Sophia up and they walked back over to the others. Sophia stood under a tree by herself.

Sasha went back over to Shane so that they could spar. While they were sparing Sophia could hear everyone compliment her older sister. Hunter looked over at Sophia and noticed that her facial expression changed quickly. He walked over to her. "Hey Hunter, what brings you over here?" Sophia asked. "I thought you would like some company and I noticed that you seem a bit jealous of Sasha." Hunter answered. "I'm not jealous Hunter I'm just afraid that everyone is going to like Sasha more than me." Sophia said as she started to get mad when she heard the j word. Hunter looked down at Sophia's hand and saw that she is ready to launch her ninja powers. Then Sophia launched her power towards Shane and Sasha. They dodged the attack. "Dang Sophia what did you do that for?" Shane asked as he looked over at her. "Sorry Shane I guess I wanted to make it a bit more exciting I guess. I wasn't trying to hurt either of you I swear."Sophia apologized. Shane accepted her apology and he and Sasha went back to their training. Sasha had a good idea what was wrong with her sister.

After the morning training was finished everyone head back to ninja ops. Everyone sat down at the table to discuss what happened. "Hey Sophia, your sister was amazing right?" Dustin asked. "She was better than amazing right Sophia?" Shane asked. Everyone except Hunter kept asking Sophia question about how good her older sister did during training. "Yeah Sasha was great." Sophia answered in a mad tone. "Guys, can I talk to Sophia alone." Sasha said. Everyone left except for sensei.

"Ok, sis what eating you?" Sasha asked. "Nothing" Sophia answered. "I'm not buying it Sophie. I'm your sister and I know how you act when something is bugging you." Sasha said. "It just I've only been here a few months and you show up then..." Sophia said. "Then what sis?" Sasha asked. "I lose all my friends." Sophia said completing her statement. Sasha came closer and gave her sister a hug. "Sophie you didn't lose your friends. They're just trying to make me feel welcome that's all you know that right?" Sasha said. "I know that sis, but they don't have make it seem like you're a big star." Sophia said. "I sue that they didn't mean for it to sound like that they were just giving credit were it was do that's all." Sasha told her sister. "True, but they didn't have to go overboard." Sophia said. The girls talked for a while and eventually they worked everything out.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but I wanted a sweet sibling moment. Don't worry Sophia's birthday party will be the next chapter. As always reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Happy Birthday Sophia

Normal POV

Sasha asked Hunter to distract her sis for a few hours. Hunter agrees to do it. Blake suggests that he take Sophia to the motocross track. Hunter thinks that is a good idea. A few minutes later Hunter and Sophia are the motocross track. They are watching a race. Hunter notices that Sophia is getting into it.

"Do you want to make a bet on who is going to win?" he asks. "What does the winner get?" she asks. "It's a surprise." he answers. "I'm in honey. I think the rider on the forest green bike. What about you?" she answers. "I think the rider on the black bike. Why do you think that your guy is going to win?" he asks. "He's been in the lead since the race started." she answers. Hunter doesn't say a word and puts his arm around Sophia. She sets her head on his shoulder and they continue to watch the race. A few laps later the rider on the black bike crosses the finish line first.

"Aw man I lost." Sophia says. "Afraid so" Hunter says. Sophia takes her head off Hunter's shoulder. Then she walks over to a hay bale, sits down, and looks down at her feet. Hunter walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. He uses his right hand to tilt her head up so he can see her eyes. Sophia watches as he leans in and their lips are about to touch. She is expecting for their morphers to go off again but they remain silent. Then she feels Hunter's lips pressing against hers. Sophia feels her heart beating so fast as if it was going to come out of her chest and her stomach is doing back flips.

After they back away Hunter sees a big smile on her face. "So I'm guessing by that smile on your face that you liked it." Hunter says. "Yes, but I thought when someone looses a bet that loser has to do something ridiculous." Sophia says. "I would never do that to you my little cheetah." he says. "How come?" she asks. "Two reasons my little cheetah. One your sister would beat me up. Second I really like you and..." Hunter says. He is stopped mid way through his answer by Sophia. She pulls him back in towards her and kisses him.

After the second kiss ends Hunter asks Sophia why she just kissed him. She answers him by telling him that it was her way of saying thank for everything he has done for her the past few days. "You're welcome Soph how about we go grab some lunch?" he says. Sophia nods and they head off to get some grub. After lunch they head back to Sophia's apartment

Hunter's POV

Sophia and I are sitting on the couch. "Hunter can I ask you something?" she asks. "What is it my little cheetah?" I reply. "Would you consider this to be a date?" she asks. "Yes, why you didn't like it." I answer. "No I did it was fun. The truth is I always wanted to ride motocross." she says. "Why did you say anything while we were at the track I'm sure that they would have let you do a couple of laps?" I say. "I was afraid that people would laugh at me. The last time I went to see a race when I was three. I told my mom that I wanted to be a motocross racer. Someone told me that I shouldn't do it because motocross isn't a girl's sport." she answers. "They're wrong Sophia I have seen plenty of girls at my last race." I tell her. "I bet they were in the audience right?" she asks. "No they were on the track racing." I answer.

I stretch out and lay up against the left arm of the couch .Sophia moves in closer and places her head in my chest. I start to run my fingers through her hair. A few minutes later Sophia starts to doze off. "You're not going to fall asleep are you?" I ask. "No" she answers through a yawn. "I don't believe you my little cheetah." I say. "How come?" she asks. "You keep nodding off on me." I answer. "Is it against the law for me to rest my eyes for a few minutes?" she asks. "No" I answer. "Good, can you wake in up in about fifteen minutes?" she asks. "Sure thing my little cheetah you can count on me." I answer. A few seconds later she fell asleep.

Normal POV

Ten minutes later Sasha comes in and sees her little sis fast asleep in Hunter's arms. She walks over to them. "Hey Hunter, can I talk to you for a second?" she whispers. "Sure" Hunter says as he gets up slowly. He lays Sophia back down on the couch. Then he and Sasha walk over to the kitchen. "How long has she been in dream land?" Sasha asks. "Ten minutes, so how's the party coming?" Hunter replies. "Good we'll be done in about ten minutes. You remember the plan right?" Sasha asks. Hunter nods. "Good and Blake gave me your swim suit to give to you." Sasha says as she hands him the bag. "Thanks" Hunter says. "No prob and don't let my sis sleep too long ok." Sasha says. "Don't worry I won't I promise." Hunter says. Sasha smiles and turns around to leave the room. Hunter goes into the bathroom to change. He walks over to the coach to wake up his girlfriend.

Sophia's POV

"Hey, Soph time to get up." Hunter whispers. "It's been fifteen minutes already." I say as I slowly wake up. "Afraid so my little cheetah, so how did you sleep." Hunter says. "Ok but I think I'm still dreaming because you're in a swim suit.' I say. "Very funny my little cheetah, I thought we could head to the beach." he says. "Really, how come honey?" I ask."It's a surprise." he answers. "So, what's the surprise?" I ask. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it." He says. "I guess not, I probably should change too." I say. "I think that's a good idea my little cheetah. I don't think that you want nice outfit to get all sandy." He says. I chuckle and get off the couch. I give him a kiss on the cheek and go to the bathroom to change.

I come out a few minutes later in a cheetah print bikini. I'm having trouble tying the top. "Need a hand?" Hunter asks as he walks over to me. "Don't you mean hands and yes." I say. I turn around and Hunter takes a hold of the stings. While I hold my hair back so it won't get tied along with the strings. After he tells me that I'm all good. I wait for him to step back before I let my hair go. I turn back around and thank him for his help. "You're welcome and are you trying to embrace your wild side or is that the only bikini you have?" he asks. "I have plenty of other bikinis but this one is my favorite. Why you don't like it?" I ask. "No I love it my little cheetah." He says. Then I hear Hunter's phone go off and he walks to the kitchen to answers it.

Hunter's POV

I pick up my phone and see my brother's number flashing on the screen. "Hey bro, what's up?" I ask."We're ready and Tori will be there in a few minutes to pick you guys up." Blake says. "Got it bro and did you get Sophia's present for me?" I ask. "Yes bro I got it." Blake answers. "Good see you later bro." I say. "See you at the beach bro." Blake says. We hang up and I put it my pocket. Sophia walks up and takes a hold of my right hand. "So who was on the phone honey?" she asks. "Blake" I answer. "What did he want?" she asks. "He just wanted to make sure that I'm ready for the race tomorrow." I answer. Then I hear a knock on the door.

Normal POV

Tori comes and tells us she would dive them to the beach. Everyone leave the apartment and Sophia locks the door. They pile into Tori's van and head to the beach. Ten minutes later they get to the beach. After they get out of the van Hunter asks Sophia to close her eyes. "This is a trick is it?" she asks."It's not I promise." he answers. Sophia smiles and closes her eyes. Hunter leads her over to the party. A few minutes later he tells her that she could open her eyes. As she looks around and sees all the decorations a huge smile comes to her face.

"What is all this?" she asks. Then the others jump out and shout surprise. "Are you surprised?" Sasha asks. Sophia nods. "Sasha I thought you forgot today was my birthday?" Sophia says. "Come on Sof I'm your sister did you really think I would forget your birthday." Sasha says. "Well no." Sophia says. "Now do I get a hug or not?" Sasha asks. Sophia lets go of my hand and goes over to her sister. She gives her sis a bear hug. Then I watch as Sasha hair starts to stand on end. "Hey, Sof no ninja powers you know the rules." Sasha says. "This is pay back for tickling me earlier." Sophia says trying not to laugh. "OK sis you win this round anyway." Sasha says.

After Sophia lets her sister go and walks back over to Hunter. Hunter covers Sophia's eyes with his hands and walks her over to the table. "You can't have a birthday party without a cake." Hunter says he removes his hands from her eyes. Sophia eyes light up as she sees a huge chocolate cake with sliver roses on it. "Don't stand there blow out the candles before it gets cover in wax." Dustin says. Sasha chuckles at Dustin's last statement. Sophia takes a deep breath and blows out the candles. The group cheers. Sasha takes out the candles out of the cakes and she cuts it. She gives her sister the biggest piece.

After everyone had a piece of cake and some ice cream Sophia starts to open her gifts. Hunter gives her the present he bought for her. Sophia unties the ribbon and opens the lid on the box. Inside the box is a silver charm bracelet and the charms on it are hearts, a motocross bike, and microphone. "Hunter it's beautiful thank you." Sophia says. "You're welcome I'm glad you like it." Hunter says. After Sophia opens her other gifts she and Hunter are walking ankle-deep in the ocean. Hunter looks over at her and their eyes meet. "I'm glad you had a great birthday." Hunter says. "Me too" Sophia says. Then he leans in and kisses her. "This has been the best birthday ever." Sophia thinks to herself.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update writer's block had me in its clutches. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
